YOU NEVER TOLD ME!
by BigWillis29
Summary: Beca has hidden nearly everything from the Bella's. But what is it that she's hidden and most of all will it cost Beca's life. (SOME SWEARING)
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY THIS IS A NEW STORY I HAVE COME UP WITH HOPE YOU LIKE AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN PITCHPERFECT. REVIEWS ARE RECOMMEND SO I NO IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE ON. IF NO ONE REVIEW I HAVE TO COME UP WITH A DIFFERENT STORY FOR YOU'S TO LIKE. HOPE YOU ENJOY...**

**Aubrey Pov.**

It happened too quickly. Way too quickly. We were all in the van, singing our hearts out; Beca and Chloe taking the lead and the rest singing the bass notes. We'd all finally won the championships. And yes I'll have to admit that it was due to the small DJ. Fat Amy was driving in front of a truck, and behind a black SUV. As we drove along the highway, the truck in front of us stopped and the SUV pulled over. For Unknown reasons Beca yelled for us to get down low. Her voice was strong and lethal. Something I've never heard of or believe could come out of that tiny brunette, that I'd come to love. _Yes I know the tiny DJ has found it's way into Aubrey Posens' heart._

Two masked men both wearing a black uniform had slowly exited the truck that was in front of our van and approach it. I could see Beca tensing while the men walked over. And wonder why and who were these men?

"Look guys there a lot you don't know about me, and I'm sorry for putting you in this place right now but whatever you're about to see…just don't freak out. Okay?" Beca whispered shouted to the Bella's

All the Bella's nodded apart from me. I was confused, what had Beca hidden from me? Was it dangerous? And what did these men want from her? And was I going to lose the girl I'd fallen for. Beca noticed the frown that had formed on my face and threw a questioning glance at Chloe who noticed to.

"Aubrey what's wrong?" Chloe question politely. Chloe already knew about my toner for Beca and was always encouraging me to face Beca. Apparently Beca liked me to, but I was anxious, what if Chloe was wrong what if Beca didn't like me, then it would be aca –weird between us.

"Nothing I just… Beca what's going on? Why are these men here? Are you in danger or something?"

"Look I'll explain everything soon but right now, I have to talk nicely with the people outside." Beca had a hint of a smirk appearing on her face. Man I love that smirk, its one of a kind but I had one more question for Beca to answer.

"Beca will these people hurt you?" I could tell everyone in that van wanted to know the answer to. As everyone was staring Beca dead square in the face.

Beca paused for a while before answering.

"It depends on how the conversation goes. But you know me, badass Beca won't let her rep down."

And with that Beca stepped up and exited out of the van's sliding door and slammed it back in place. My heart dropped at what Beca had said before, I can't lose her, I have to tell her how I fell, I need her to no, I need her to no now! But it was too late all I could do was wait and hope she'd be fine.

**Beca Pov.**

I was hoping to never revile my secret to the Bella's, but I guess it's too late. I knew Aubrey was probably anxious now, and any minute now she mostly puck. I look at the window to find all nine of the girl's faces plastid to the glass. I hope I don't die today; I still have to tell Aubrey my true feelings towards the blonde and hope she returns it. With a deep breath I walk toward the men and stare at them with intensity.

"Well, well. Look who came out to play. If it isn't the famous Beca Mitchel." The man to the right says with a harsh tone.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite cousins. How are you two shitheads going . Mum and Dad treating you well?" Beca knew who they were even with a mask on.

"You tell me? You killed them."

"I didn't touch them and you know that. I haven't been in contact with my relatives since I was 11. So don't dribble shit about me when you no nothing. Now tell me what are you doing here? And none of this bullshit okay?"

"You were always straight to the point, anyhow. A war has started and since where amazing cousins, we'd thought we'll give you a chance to join our side of the war."

"Thanks for the ticket, but no thank you. I'm not in any war and I never want to be. I've final got my life on track and hoping for it to stay that way. Now leave and ill forget everything uses have said to me. Deal?"

"Unfortunately no. See you were to join us or we kill you. What a shame, you had so much potential."

With that, both men yanked the gloves off and a gush of wind started up. I put my hands above my face to protect myself as the wind started to blow up to 80km/h. Okay Beca time to show them what changed in the past 8 years. Lowering my hands, I them flicked my hands back while clicking both my thumb and index finger together creating a flame. Moving quickly into a sprint I ran just out of there range thrust my arm out with strength causing the fire ball to hit Jak in the side. With a loud roar Jak the move all the wind into my body smashing my into a tree, beside the van full of the shocked Bella's. As my body colluded with the old rugged tree; a branch lodge its way into my upper thigh and out the other end, with my head hitting the trunk heavily. I heard someone yell my name, and was confused to as why it sounded like Aubrey. She was meant to be inside the van but here she was by my side telling me everything will be alright. I move slight so my leg got out of the branch and slowly stood up with the help of Aubrey.

"What the hell Beca. Are you trying to kill yourself? And what's going on why didn't you tell me about the powers huh? Why?"

"Aubrey please stops if you haven't notice the men are still here. And it's alright I'm okay. Just go back inside the van I'll be fine, I promise."

"Beca please come back I don't want to lose you not yet"

"I promise, didn't I?"

With that Aubrey slowly moved back to the van, while I hobly I got closer to the two cousins I noticed that the people in the SUV were out and about. I flicked and clicked like I did last time and sent two fire balls to the attackers in the SUV. One of them went down while the other stood there with an evil grin on his face. Jak and Clinton were still creating a wind vortex to distract me. It worked. As I was now paying attention to them and not the guy with the grin on his face. He slowly sneaked up on me and with a squinting of the eye a little rod spike thing came in contact with me bicep lodging its why in my arm , but unfortunately that wasn't the end; electric shock's ran through my body causing me to full to the ground with a thud, and a piercing scream to escape my mouth.

I started to get dizzy and felt really sick now, the wind was lashing out at my body and I was starting to shiver as the blood lose cause my body temperature to drop. With as much strength as I could muster, I threw my arms out wide and let my anger and rage id kept for so long, go. Causing the fire from my body to make an explosion.

After the outburst I slowly got up and walk to the van. Trying not to lose my balance on the way. As I got to the van the Bella's opened the door for me to come in. but as luck would have it black spots soon appeared and before anyone could react I fell over smashing my head on the steps in to the van, and accepted the awaiting darkness.

**THANK FOR READING AND AS NOTED ABOVE REVIEW ARE RECOMMEND LOVE YOU'S PITCH PERFECT FANSXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's another Chapter for use. Sorry it took so long. I'M hoping to star up-dating more often. And thank you to those few people who took the time in reviewing. Thanks. Hope You Enjoy. ;)**

**Aubrey POV.**

Okay to say I was shocked was a misunderstanding. Like what the fuck! Beca kept this… this_ thing_ a secret. But I wasn't worried about that at the moment, none of the bellas' where. The only thing that they cared about right now was getting Beca to hospital. Blood was coming out of both her ears and from the back of her head. Her lower thigh was slowly oozing blood and looked really bad. Luckily Chloe has been studying medical care or something like that and knew how to take care of Beca the right way.

Fat Amy was driving like a mad man none the less and continued to do so while the rest of us surrounded Beca. Due to none of us having a seatbelt on, we'd go flying forward whenever Amy would put on the brakes.

A couple of minutes later Beca stared to groan and whimper in my arms. She slowly opened up those beautiful eyes of hers and stared directly in my eyes. I slowly moved my hand to her cheek removed the piece of hair in her face.

"Hey"

"Hey, how you doing?" I softly say

"Not bad. Where are we going?"

"To the hospital silly" I grin teasingly

Panic ran in to Beca's facial features. "We can't go there, they discover my ability's. I can't go through that again"

"Again? Beca has this happened to you before?"

"Yes it's happened before, what? Do you reckon I just run around and play hero all the time and not get hurt? Look, right now is not the time; you have to take me to my dorm. Chloe can fix me up there and I'll explain everything, okay?"

Not wanting to fight right now I give up to her terms and just let it be.

"Fine but you better have a good excuse later on."

With that Beca slowly close her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

**Beca POV.**

Okay maybe I was a little hard. She doesn't know the full story yet but all I know is that Chloe won't have to be doing much on my leg considering I fast heal, all the time. Even when I'm sick. My head is killing me and now I have to worry about the Bellas; due to the fight. My family will be after me and I still need to work on my super ability. My ability is rare, like 1 in 10 million, rear. I can control and create fire, have the ability to copy any giving movement or technique, along with heighten senses and fast healing which I can transfer it to someone if need be, but that would leave me helpless towards myself.

I open my eyes on hearing the vans door open and shut, and see Aubrey still clutching me for dear life.

"Hey sleepily head, were at your dorm. How do you feel?"

Deciding I should wait until we get inside my dorm, I tell her how I would of reacted if I had no powers.

"Okay considering I have a hole in my leg, but yeah other than that, I _think_ I could run a marathon." I say just to lighten up the mood, which of course helps with my charming smile.

"Okay weirdo lets clean you up and let you rest, and you can tell the bellas and I what's going on tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

Chloe and Aubrey helped me up with both of them supporting my weight and walked me up to my dorm and inside to the couch were they sat me down.

"Okay let's see what I dealing with." Chloe say with a_ bit_ too much delight than expected. "Oh and Beca I just letting you no. You're my first patient."

"Great now I'm gonna die."

"_Hey_" she says smacking Beca playfully.

First Chloe looks at Beca's leg, and cleans it along with stitching it up then turns to Beca's head and gasp.

"Beca I thought you hit your head?"

"I did…It just healed quickly I guess." I say putting on a confused look. Maybe I should tell them that my ability makes me heal quick, but knowing Chloe, she'd be upset that I made her stich up a leg that didn't need tending to.

Now it was Aubrey to step up.

"Bullshit Beca, when you hit that tree I saw a deep gash that would have been impossible to heal in 3hours, never along 4 months."

Okay she was exaggerating there, 4 moths my ass. Might as well stop this before World War 3 starts.

"Look I can heal quickly, that was why I wasn't so worried back there. It's not that big of a deal really."

"Big deal, look Beca it's not a _big _deal to you but it sure as hell is a **BIG DEAL** for us, I mean 6 hours ago we won a grand finale, and then find out the one of us happens to have powers but not only that, people are trying to kill you. So sorry if it isn't a _big deal _for you, but it sure as hell is a **MASSIVE **one for us."

I had never seen Aubrey this pissed and I knew I should just leave it and go to bed. But Aubrey looked like she'd hurl any minute now so I stood up and apologized to the Bellas.

"Look I'm sorry that I got you all in this mess, but right now we all need to rest and that includes you Aubrey. But I promise that I'll explain every single detail tomorrow but like I said you all need to rest. Okay."

All the bellas nodded or hummed as an agreement and left. All but one stayed.

"Aubrey you should go to your place, Chloe's probably wondering where you are."

"Oh she knows where I am and she knows I won't be coming back, I'm staying here tonight whether you like it or not."

I sighed, "Look Aubrey I'm sorry okay I didn't mean for all this to happen. But it did and now I'm gonna fix it. But I need rest and so do you. If you want you can have my bed I'll sleep on the couch. Just get some sleep okay."

"No, you can either sleep with me on that bed or ill yell until the campus police come. Don't think I'm letting you escape through the night."

I knew there was no point in arguing and I really don't need the campus police to arrive at my front door questioning me especially in this state.

"Okay fine but that was a really lame excuse, if you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask Posen."

"Shut it Mitchell or you have worse than a hole in your leg."

"Okay, oaky, just put the death stair down and moves away from it slowly…._.Posen_." I said with my hands in the air as a surrender sign. And mockingly say Posen.

We both get ready for bed with Aubrey wearing a shirt that was way too big for me and hopped in to my bed with me.

"Night Bec."

"Night Bree."  
>I was slowly drifting to sleep when I felt Aubrey move her arm over my midsection and her snuggling up closer to me. I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face before darkness consumed me.<p>

**Once again thank you to all those who reviewed, I hope to receive more, uses are the reason I continued this story.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAP 2..**


End file.
